


To co straciłem

by Mooramo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Gay, Love, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Series
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooramo/pseuds/Mooramo
Summary: Jaskier, pod wpływem czaru rzuconego przez tajemniczą szamankę traci coś ważnego - emocje. Pomóc może jedynie ten, który sam utracił je wiele lat temu
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	To co straciłem

Świat pokrył się szarą zasłoną, serce zwolniło bieg, dźwięki ucichły, zapachy zneutralizowany się, a ból zniknął. Jaskier nie wiedział do tej pory jak to jest - czuć mniej, słabiej, wolniej. 

Wraz z ubytkiem na duszy, procesy myślenia stały się szybsze, a towarzyszący mu strach zastąpił zdrowo rozsądkowy, nagły osąd. Coś się zmieniło. Szamanka z Czarnego boru, nie był jedynie przekupką i naciagaczką, która sprzedawała mniszka i ususzone liście pokrzyw jako ezoteryczne zioła z dalekich krańców świata. 

Rozwścieczona baba, to gorzej niż stado wilków - powtarzał Zoltan, za każdym razem, gdy wybekiwanie obelg na nilfgradzkie psy nie urzekło jakiejś niewiasty, a wprost przeciwnie. Przekonali się o tym obaj z Geraltem, kiedy jakimś dziwnym trafem ,,uprowadzili,, uczennicę szamanki, myśląc, że biedaczka potrzebuje pomocy, gdy ta miała zwabić ich w pułapkę. 

Sprawa nabrała tempa. Geralt zamroczony błękitnym proszkiem oraz siłą perswazji (czyt. Cycków) młodej adeptki stracił z oczu Jaskra. Wtedy czarownica w postaci kwaśnej mgły, wdarła się do otwartych, niczym drzwi izby w burdelu myśli Jaskra i zemściła się w sposób okrutny. 

\- Wstawaj - Geralt podniósł go do pionu, rzucając lekkim ciałem, niczym workiem z pszenicą. 

Wszystko wyglądało tak jak wcześniej. Smuga krwi na policzku wiedźmina, młoda, nieprzytomna kobieta w bordowej sukni, zniszczonym warkoczu i rozpłatane truchło szamanki. Jej brązowe tęczówki wpatrzone w niebo świeciły jeszcze błyskami odbitych promieni słońca, które przedzierały się przez bordowe, jesienne liście i wbijały igiełkami światła w szkarłatne cięcie na wątłym korpusie. 

Był Jaskrem. Bardem z nikąd. Umilał ludziom czas błazenadą i wątpliwej jakości sztuką. Szukał atencji jak suchy grunt kropel wody, bo żywił się uznaniem, tak samo jak zwykły chłop jadłem oraz napitkiem. Generował pokłady miłości, obdarzając nią słabych, niezbyt urodziwych, kalekich i ,,dziwnych,,. 

Pamiętał siebie jako takiego. Jego lutnia zwisała z gałęzi drzewa, podniszczona, po jednej stronie otarta raziła drzazgami. 

Na nic mu ten instrument. Nawet naprawiony nie wyda już takiego samego dźwięku jak wcześniej. 

Geralt usadowił się na Płotce, a ciało ,,przynęty,, zarzucił przed sobą, by nie zsunęła się na ziemię. 

\- Rusz się Jaskier - ponaglił, ponieważ bard zamyślił się ponownie przez dłuższy moment. Wiedźmin nie zajmował sobie głowy humorami Jaskra. Bard zawsze źle reagował na widok przemocy, a zabijanie nie było dla niego widokiem naturalnym, czymś do czego można przywyknąć. Pewnie pomilczy przez jakiś czas, a kiedy trauma minie, zacznie męczyć go swoją gadaniną. Schemat powielał się od lat. 

Na zewnątrz wszystko było takie samo. Jesienne liście szumiały im pod stopami. Zapach krwi ciągnął się za Płotką, a bordowa suknia kobiety powiewała na mocnym wietrze. Świat poszarzał, ale co z tego? 

Drewniany, zniszczony instrument został razem z martwym ciałem szamanki. Straceni jako jedno, mieli gnić do skutku, aż lutnia zapomni jak brzmi muzyka, a kobieta rozpadnie się w proch. 

Jaskier pamiętał ton lutni, każdy odegrany utwór, uczucie na palcach, gdy przesuwał je po strunach, słowa ballad, głosy niezadowolonych pijaków, zapach wina z ciemnych winogron, które popijał w przerwie między kolejnymi fragmentami występu. Wszystko okraszone prostą myślą - jaki sens ma to co robię? 

Zmęczonym wzrokiem spojrzał na plecy Geralta. Szerokie ramiona, przybrudzone i oblepione błotem, ale niezaprzeczalnie niesamowite włosy, w kolorze bieli, kawałek ostrej linii żuchwy oraz pewna dłoń trzymająca lejce. Ten obrazek od lat budził w nim pożądanie. Różniące się od tego wzbierającego ponaglenia, w obecności dorodnej, ciepłej kobiety, o chętnych, gładkich dłoniach, gotowych spełniać jego zachcianki. 

Geralt miał za zadanie powiedzieć mu jedno, góra dwa słowa, nie będące onomatopeją złości, ani przekleństwem i bez zbędnych czułości wziąć go tak jak kobietę. 

Nigdy do tego nie doszło, choć Jaskier insynuował zaczątki takich sytuacji, wprowadzał nastrój albo delikatnie sugerował swoje oddanie. Nie powiedział wprost czego oczekuje i może to stanowiło problem.

Dotarli do najbliższej wioski. W takich miejscach widok dwójki mężczyzn i nieprzytomnej kobiety budził podejrzenie w nielicznych, a czasami nawet aprobatę rzezimieszków. 

W pamięci Jaskra świtała myśl, o tłumaczeniu dwuznacznej sytuacji lecz rozpłynęła się szybko w odorze cuchnących oddechów samych zainteresowanych. Jakie znaczenie ma dla nich opinia wśród pijaków. 

Geralt poprosił o pokój z kobietą na rękach. Chłopak siedzący w kanciapie podał mu pordzewiały klucz, nie zaszczyciwszy ich spojrzeniem. Weszli po skrzypiących schodach na samo poddasze. Jaskier zamykał pochód, był tak zmęczony, że nogi same niosły go w górę, bez ingerencji myślenia. Weszli do ciemnego, zatęchłego pokoju, w powietrzu unosił się kurz i zapach przegnitej sosny. Z każdego kąta sięgała do nich wilgoć oraz zimno. 

Poczucie obojętności nie pozwoliło Jaskrowi narzekać na warunki. Ułożył się na boku i zwinięty na kształt larwy przysunął się do samej krawędzi łóżka. Posłanie było mokre. Nie chciał wiedzieć, czy to wilgoć z powietrza, czy czyjeś szczyny. Nie miało to większego znaczenia, niż ból w plecach i skurcze mięśni. Całą drogę z Czarnego boru taszczył swoje rzeczy, tak jakby nie mógł przyczepić ich do siodła Płotki. 

Jego potrzeby nie były tak ważne, jak... Cokolwiek innego. Nawet w zazdrość i złość nie umiał się wczuć. Wytłumaczył to zmęczeniem. Pustka, która ogarnęła jego głowę ponaglała sen i gdyby nie głośny oddech wiedźmina, szuranie ciężkimi buciorami i szczęk odkładanej broni, już dawno przeniósłby się do krainy marzeń sennych. Materac obok ugiął się lekko. Geralt położył po drugiej stronie nadal nieprzytomną uczennicę szamanki, a sam usiadł w przykrytym dziurawym kocem fotelu, obok drzwi wyjściowych z izby. Jego oczy świeciły w ciemności, dzięki czemu wiedział, że nadal nie śpi. 

Właściwie nie przypominał sobie, by Geralt kiedykolwiek spał, zamiast tego medytował długie godziny, w niezmiennej pozycji, a jego oddech stawał się tak tak płytki, że kilka razy sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno wiedźmin jeszcze żyje. Raz opiekuńczość sprawiła, że skończył ze złamanym nosem. 

Teraz zamiast przejmować się bezsennymi godzinami Geralta, bardziej zastanawiał się nad jego uporem i głupotą. Nawet kiedy nie musiał, był zwarty i czujny. 

\- Dlaczego położyłeś ją zamiast sam odpocząć? Zrobiłeś więcej niż ona. Od kilku godzin leży nieprzytomna - zapytał sennie.

\- Śpij - odpowiedział, bez prawa wszczynania dyskusji Geralt.

\- Nie rozumiem. 

\- Mało jest rzeczy, które rozumiesz - odrzekł wiedźmin. Choć ciemność spowijała każdy zakątek pokoju, dokładnie widział śledzący ruch żółtych tęczówek. Nie odprężało go to, tak jak pamiętał. 

\- Nigdy nie odpoczywasz - kontynuował, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pytania drażnią Geralta. Zwłaszcza tego po ciężkiej walce. Strach nie istniał. 

\- Nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Możesz się przymknąć? 

\- Zawsze jesteś takim gburem. 

Geralt milczał. Nie spodziewał się dobitniej szczerości. Jaskier był głupkowaty i bezpośredni, ale słowa wykorzystywał do chwały, nie obelg. 

\- Czemu się nie odzywasz? Skoro nie jesteś zmęczony, to ze mną porozmawiaj - podjudzał Jaskier. 

\- Albo się zamkniesz, albo cię zaknebluję. 

\- Potrafisz używać czegoś innego niż agresji? 

Pięści wiedźmina zacisnęły się, skórzane rękawice zaskrzypiały, a oczy zdawały się przyciemnić. Jaskier sam nie wiedział co go pokusiło do wszczęcia tej cichej kłótni. Ich głosy szeptały, ale znaczenie słów krzyczało wzajemnym niezrozumieniem. Bard miał ochotę poczuć coś na wzór satysfakcji za upokorzenie, dreptanie obok Płotki niczym kundel przy budzie, wyzwiska i fizyczny ból, którego doświadczało jego ciało. 

Uczucie pojawiało się i znikało, jakby walczyło o wydostanie się na zewnątrz. W końcu powrociła nicość. 

Kobieta za jego plecami ani drgnęła, gdyby nie poruszająca się pod wpływem oddechu klatka piersiowa, byłby przekonany, że dawno nie żyje. Kiedy widział ją jeszcze w ramionach Geralta, była blada jak trup. 

Musiała być czyjąś córką, może żoną, siostrą, czy kochanką. Wszystkie tytuły zastąpił jeden - trup. Przyszły, teraźniejszy, co za różnica. 

Na zewnątrz zaczęło lać. Zrobiło się jeszcze zimniej. Jaskier nie miał ochoty zawijać się w śmierdzące posłanie. 

\- Zimno mi - powiedział, jakby wypowiedzenie tego na głos miało coś zmienić. Tak bardzo próbował coś poczuć, że nawet zimno zdawało się jakąś opcją. 

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, żółte ogniki tańczyły na wysokości klamki drzwi, nadal piłował, czekał, słuchał. 

\- Geralt. 

Cisza. Czyżby się obraził, a może miał dość prowokacji. Musiał czuć to zimno, podobnie jak Jaskier. 

\- Powiedz coś - spróbował ponownie. 

Ciszę uznał za limit swojej cierpliwości. Wstał z łóżka i w kilku krokach podszedł do nieruchomej sylwetki zabójcy potworów. 

\- Dlaczego jesteś takim chujem? - zapytał, stojąc nad fotelem. Dygotał z zimna. Chciał tylko odrobiny ciepła i odpowiedzi, nic więcej. Nawet tego nie dostanie od potężnego Rzeźnika z Blaviken? Nachylił się nisko, ugiął karku przed niedostępnością. 

\- Nie jesteś sobą - powiedział Geralt znienacka.

\- To tylko ty nie umiesz się pogodzić z tym jaki jestem - zaprzeczył młodszy. 

\- Nie widzisz tego, bo jesteś pod wpływem czaru - stwierdził beznamiętnym głosem. 

\- Jestem sobą - Jaskier wierzył bezgranicznie w swoją prawdę. Wiedźmin okłamywał go, chciał zrobić z niego wariata. 

\- Co teraz czujesz? - zapytał wiedźmin. 

Nic nie czuł. Pustka sięgała aż do dna. 

\- Złość. 

\- Nieprawda. Widziałem cię złego, nie tak okazujesz to uczucie. 

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o uczuciach? Jesteś pustą marionetką z bronią w ręce. 

\- Prawdziwy ty nigdy by mi tego nie powiedział - głos wiedźmina nadal brzmiał na bezbarwny, ale spokojny. Za nic miał gorzkie słowa. 

\- A jaki jestem prawdziwy ja? - zapytał bard. 

Geralt podniósł się z fotela, kilka kości strzeliło boleśnie, wywołując grymas na twarzy pieśniarza. Wiedźmin spoglądał na niego z góry. 

\- Czujesz wiele, tak dużo, że nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć, kiedy twój nastrój się zmieni. Za dużo gadasz, jesteś wszędzie. Nie da się od ciebie uciec. 

\- Pewnie nie raz próbowałeś - powiedział bez krzty pretensji młodszy. 

\- Tak, próbowałem. Ale mnie odnajdywałeś i cała szopka zaczynała się od nowa. Dlatego wiem, że to nie jesteś ty - wbił palec w klatkę piersiową barda. 

\- Usprawiedliwiasz moją szczerość. Nie możesz do siebie przyjąć, że być może nie darzę cię aż takim szacunkiem jak myślisz. Że jedyna osoba na świecie, która cię akceptuję też ma swój limit. 

\- Są tylko dwie opcje, żebyś wrócił - zaczął Geralt, jakby nie dosłyszał bolesnych słów od przyjaciela - pozbyć się źródła czaru - skinął głową na kobietę w łóżku. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ma na myśli zabicie jej we śnie - albo przywrócenie twoich uczuć siłą. 

\- O jakich uczuciach mówisz Geralt? 

\- Dlaczego ciągle ze mną jesteś? Odpowiedź sobie na to pytanie.

\- Nie wiem, mam ochotę stąd uciec. 

\- Boisz się mnie? - zapytał wiedźmin. 

\- Nie - odrzekł Jaskier zgodnie z prawdą. Geralt opowiadał niedorzeczności. Jego słowa były szczere, bolesne, ale pokierowane rozumem. Czuł się jak popychadło, niepotrzebny przybłęda i pajac w świecącym wdzianku, który szuka wiedźminowi klientów niczym nierządnica. I tak bardzo chciał mu to wytknąć, że gdy nadeszła ta chwila, zapomniał o wszystkim co pozytywne. Nawet jeśli nie czuł, mówił prawdę. Rozumu nie stracił. 

\- Ale tyle lat nie umiałeś powiedzieć co leży ci na sercu - powiedział Geralt. 

\- Nie wiem dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem - potwierdził bard. 

\- Bałeś się, jesteś tchórzem Jaskier. 

\- Jestem. A ty podjudzałeś we mnie ten strach. Myślisz, że na rękę mi było włócznie się z tobą po bagnach, cmentarzach i oglądanie tych wszystkich okropieństw? Nie jestem taki jak ty. 

\- Wiem, jesteś tchórzem i nie nadajesz się do takiej pracy. W sumie to nie wiem, czy do czegokolwiek się nadajesz. 

Coś jak ukłucie szpilki wbiło się w serce Jaskra. Prawie niewyczuwalny impuls. 

\- Wolę być nikim niż mordercą. 

\- Pomagam ludziom, ty budzisz w nich litość i zażenowanie. 

Kolejna igiełka przebiła go na wskroś. Tym razem silniejsza. 

\- Może to dlatego nikt nie jest w stanie cię pokochać - dodał wiedźmin. 

\- Ja przynajmniej nie musiałem wymuszać miłości przez zaklęcia. 

\- Yen kocha mnie bezwarunkowo, ty nie masz nikogo. 

Od kiedy tylko Jaskier sięgał pamięcią, był sam. Jako dziecko bawił się w wojnę z wieloma chłopcami, ci po skończeniu okładania go kijami, odchodzili beztrosko rozprawaiając o jego mazgajstwie. 

Gdy zaczął szkołę, a później pobierał naukę na uniwersytecie, dziesiątki studentów korzystało z jego nienagannych notatek zapisanych na tonie pergaminów. Z każdym kolejnym egzaminem grono znajomych zmniejszało się, aż podczas wyrzucania go z uczelni, nie wstawił się już za nim nikt. 

Setki kochanek i kochanków przewijających się przez wspólne łoże chwaliło jego urodę. W końcu był taki idealny pod każdym fizycznym względem. Nastawał ranek, alkohol znikał z krwiobiegu i nagle ideał pękał, a szramy odkrywały zwykłego chłopca z kompleksami, który nie zawsze chciał być wesoły. Czasem chciał się smucić i płakać. Porozmawiać, zamiast parzenia się niczym zwierzęta. Ale nikt nie miał ochoty oglądać prawdziwego oblicza Jaskra, które nie było gładkim licem bez skazy. Nieidealny Jaskier tracił atrakcyjność. Marniał, usychał i znikał. Nikt nie zostawał dłużej niż to konieczne. 

Ludzie byli, otaczali go jak stado insektów bryłkę miodu. Ale kiedy tracił słodki smak i stawał się gorzki lub mdły, uciekali. 

Świadomość, że i inni widzą te prawdę zabolała niczym rozrzażony metal w trzewiach. 

\- Nawet ja jestem tu z litości - powiedział Geralt. 

Jaskier zdusił szloch w głębi płuc. Geralt widząc jak delikatnie chwieje się w jego stronę przytrzymał go za ramiona, ale bard natychmiast się wyrwał. Dotyk wiedźmina wydawał mu się odpychający. Jak pomoc z przymusu, a to ostatnie czego potrzebował. 

Łóżko za ich plecami zaskrzypiało. Ciemna postać o rozwianych, czarnych włosach zasłaniających twarz, niezgrabnym ruchem przemieściła się z jednego krańca łóżka na drugi. Poczerniałe, postrzępione pazury wbiła w materac, brudząc pościel krwią. Jej sylwetka zmieniła się, zwykłe ciało nastoletniej dziewczyny deformowała na ich oczach. Ręce wydłużyły się do nieludzkich rozmiarów, prosta linia kręgosłupa krzywiła się, kości chrzęściły dźwiękiem kruszonego szkła. 

Jaskier pobladł, a strach rzucił się cieniem na jego umysł. 

Dziewczyna od razu wyczuła, kto jest słabszym ogniwem. Odchyliła żuchwę, ukazując szczękę pełną pogniłych, ale ostrych jak brzytwa kłów. Pokryty purchlami jęzor opadł jej na brodę. Zapach zgnilizny rozprzestrzenił się po pokoju jak choroba. 

Nim bard zorientował się, że wartało by ruszyć się z miejsca, wiedźmin odciągnął go w tył, a powietrze przecięło srebrne ostrze. 

Jaskier nie miał siły, ani ochoty, by angażować się w walkę. Nawet nie fizycznie, a emocjonalnie. Zawsze przeżywał potyczki Geralta. Bał się o niego, teraz przytłoczyła go ilość różnych emocji, nie potrafił wybrać jednej. Mógł tylko siedzieć w ukryciu i łkać jak dziecko. Walka rozgorzała na dobre, a gorycz niesiona łzami trwała w nieskończoność. 

Nie pozwoliła mu zauważyć nawet, kiedy zgnilizna zmieniła się na krew, hałas zastąpiła cisza, przerywana jedynie jego siąkaniem. Geralt odchrzaknął odurzony okropnym zapachem. Odłożył miecz i niepewnie zatrzymał się przy kryjówce Jaskra. 

Wahał się, czy po wszystkim co powiedział, miał jeszcze prawo odezwać się do Jaskra, czy może powinien odejść i zostawić go w spokoju. 

Mimo wstydu i smutki przykucnął obok pezyciśniętego do ściany przyjaciela. Mijał czas, a on nie wiedział jak ma się zachować, co powiedzieć, bo przepraszać chyba nie było już sensu. 

\- Jaskier... 

Przerażony mężczyzna starał się uspokoić, ale intensywność doznań była zbyt wielka. Serce łomotało jak dzwon, ręce drżały, pot spływał po karku strumieniem. 

Pisnął cichutko, kiedy silne ramię objęło wiotki kark i przycisnęło do serca całą jego sylwetkę. Z początku chciał uciekać, wyrywać się i walczyć. Ale mijały boleśnie długie sekundy, a do niego zaczynały powracać wspomnienia znajomego uścisku, zapachu i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. 

\- Jaskier, wybacz mi - słowa skruchy ze strony wiedźmina były ostatnim czego się spodziewał. Przepraszał za prawdę. Podwójna gorycz wypełniła gardło Jaskra - gdybym nie wywołał w tobie skrajnych emocji, nigdy nie wrociłbyś do siebie. Wybrałem życie obcej kobiety, nad gorzkie słowa i kłamstwa pod twoim adresem. Przepraszam. 

Jaskier starał się zrozumieć. Szamanka rzuciła na niego czar, który zapieczętował w ciele swojej uczennicy. Geralt to odkrył i mógł po prostu zabić nieprzytomną dziewczynę, ale postanowił dać jej szansę. Wybrał drugi sposób. Mniej i jednocześnie bardziej okrutny. 

Geralt odchylił ciało barda w tył, w ciemności ponownie zabłyszczały tęczówki, tym razem pełne przejęcia i ciepła. 

\- Nie myślę tego co powiedziałem, naprawdę - przyznał - jeśli będziesz w stanie mi to wybaczyć, zrobię wszytko, żebyś tego nie żałował. Jeśli nie, odejdę i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz. 

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał ochrypłym głosem Jaskier - dlaczego w ogóle pytasz? Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie?

\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny. 

\- Jesteś tu z litości - odrzekł bard, kiwając głową. 

\- Nie. To było kłamstwo.

\- Ja wiem, że tak jest Geralt. Nawet, jeśli czujesz wobec mnie jakieś zobowiązania, to wiedz, że niczego nie oczekuję. Nie jesteś mi nic winien, a brak mojego towarzystwa wreszcie cię odciąży. Ja... 

Zamilkł, gdy twarz wiedźmina pojawiła się tuż przed nim. Nigdy jeszcze nie znaleźli się w tak niewielkiej odległości. Bliskość jednak nie była wymuszona, ani niewygodna. Była czymś prostym. Napawała pewnością, że jest potrzebna. Myśli Jaskra skakały z jednej na drugą, a wnętrze znów napełniły emocje, jak najlepsze wino, pełen kielich. Twarz Geralta zdawała się stoicka i pewna siebie, taka jak zawsze. Tylko Jaskier był w stanie wypłacać niuanse intensywnych przeżyć, jakie kierowały jego zachowaniem. To nieprawda, że wiedźmini nie mają uczuć. Czują tyle, ile są w stanie ofiarować drugiej osobie. A serce Geralta było pełne miłość dla osób mu bliskich. Jaskier niezaprzeczanie należał do tego grona. 

\- Jedyne zastrzeżenie jakie mam, to że czasem za dużo mówisz w nieodpowiednich momentach - powiedział Geralt. 

\- To prawda, zdarza mi się to za często. 

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Długo musiałem dochodzić do wniosku, że jesteś inny niż myślałem na początku. Ktoś, kto ocenia po pozorach może nie dostrzec tego jak wielką masz wartość - przyznał wiedźmin. 

Oczy Jaskra znów napełniły się łzami. Tym razem nie smutku, a wzruszenia. 

Bez strachu o reakcję, zahaczył wolne kosmyki brudnych włosów za ucho Geralta. 

\- Myślę, że dobrana z nas para - powiedział Jaskier. 

\- Tylko nie waż się nikomu o tym wspominać - zawarczał Geralt. 

\- Dobrze, nie pisnę słówkiem - wyszeptał bard. 

Wszystko poza ich wzajemnym zrozumieniem straciło sens. Liczyło się tylko to, że odzyskał emocje i mógł ofiarować ich część swojemu wiedźminowi.  
____________

**Author's Note:**

> Tym razem trochę na smutno, ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że mimo fragmentów przynoszących ból, podobał wam się ten oneshot i powrócicie do kolejnego, który z pewnością napiszę ^^


End file.
